Halloween Event 2019
Halloween 2019 |Image=News V2.8 Updates.png |Start=September 23 |End=November 17 |Mid=October 18 |Version=2.8 |Last= Anniversary |Next= Purrismas Event }}The Halloween Event is a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 2.8. The event started on September 23*, 2019 and ends on November 17th, 2019. This event brought five new cats, three that can be purchased with real money and two that can be acquired through Alchemy. Additionally, it features the return of the sixteen cats from previous years' Halloween events. It also features the return of the armory costumes for seven cats, as well as new customization options for your guild leader. Questline Characters These cats are featured in the Halloween Questline (in order of appearance): Kyle, Ferdinand, Stitch, Francis, Catniss, Adriel, Jörgen, Rose, Conan, Morrigan, Sabrina Quest List Transcript The Halloween quest line has a transcript page. Rewards Previous Halloween Cats Sabrina, Pumpy, Jörgen, the Vampire, Rose, the Vampire Lady, Night Queen, Silver, Hilda, Harvey and Lucy can be purchased in the shop for Gems. Meowstein, Kittysticks, Phantom, Paytone, Bill, Anna and White Widow can be made with Alchemy again. Shop Alchemy Event specific and non-story quests during this time include returning, limited time drops: bats, bones and pumpkins. These are used in Alchemy to make the following eggs: Halloween Boost If there are ads to watch in the system, the ads button will appear. When activated, the material boost gives you double the amount of Anniversary Event material on non-event quests. The purchase of microtransaction heroes during this event replaces the materials boost from advertisements. Buying one cat will give you double the materials from non-event quests, while buying two will give you triple the materials. This version of the boost is permanent for the duration of the event itself. Event Badges Tasks In-game click on the bat icon in the bottom left corner to access Event Badges. Note: Recruiter requires actual money to be paid, though it makes sense considering the final reward of a 14-day VIP ticket needs a $10 purchase to be useful. 'Note 2:'The badge outfit rewards 4 badges and 6 badges count for Artisan if you have no other variations of that type. Rewards Outfits Armory The following Costumes for the following cats: Conan, Catniss, Francis, Purccilla, Kyle, Mewton and Pipsqueak are available for gem purchase during this event: Avatar Additionally, there are new customizations for your guild leader available during this event: Microtransactions There are six limited time offers for sale during this event. 3 cats, as well as alchemy materials: Bats, Pumpkins and Bones, are available for direct cash purchase during this event. Trivia *Due to a bug, when iOS users updated to v2.8 the Halloween Event started immediately. This means they could start the event up to three days earlier than other players, although the Spotted Egg and Event Story weren't available until the event was supposed to start. *Eventquests have reskinned Zombie enemies, and one reskinned Tree Monster unique to this event. Category:Holiday Events Category:Quest Lines